Drabbles
by ThatOneOverTheTopPhanGirl
Summary: This is basically a story that keeps all the drabbles I've ever written in one convenient place! It's a drabble a chapter so yeah, have fun reading them all! Rated M for an smut drabbles that I may or may not write... Phan/KickTheStickz/Any other YouTube ship that I can interpret into a story
1. Rules for the flat

**Just a quick drabble for you!^.^  
I might make a story labelled 'Drabbles' and put all my one shots in there… Ideas!  
Anyway, enjoy!:D**

1. This will be a list of rules for the flat because the last flat we had sort of turned into hell…

_2. It really wasn't that bad._

3. Yes it was!

_4. It was just your room!_

5. Try telling that to the cupboard full of YOUR things that never got sorted.

_6. I can't, we have just moved Dan…_

7. Urgh, let's stop with the chatting and get on with the list already! It's already on number 7 as it is!

_8. Fiiinnneee._

9. Phil is NOT allowed to leave all the cupboard doors open after breakfast as this is the third time that Dan has tripped over one when he is half awake in the morning.

_10. It was 2 pm._

11. Again! These are rules, not instant messages! And you're sitting right next to me! Just reply verbally!

_12. Practise what you preach!_

13. Urgh.

_14. Dan is not allowed to commentate through an entire film. I know the clown's there; you don't need to repeatedly slap my arm screaming it!_

15. I am very enthusiastic when it comes to films!

_16. Right, well could you get off my lap and STOP SCREAMING!_

17. I will stop as soon as you stop asking questions throughout it! I've only seen as much of the film as you have!

_18. Dan is not allowed to loudly slurp his drink during x factor._

19. SOME PEOPLE SHOULD LEARN HOW TO SING BEFORE THEY GO ON A SINGING COMPETITION!

_20. Like you could do any better._

21. I could!

_22. I'll believe that when I see it._

23. …

24. Phil must lock his door at night; this is the last time I am waking up to find you sleeping in a ball at the end of my bed!

_25. Lock your own door! I want to go on night adventures!_

26. Well go on night adventures that don't involve my bed!

_27. I will go wherever the wind takes me!_

28. Can it take you outside? I'm trying to film a video and all I can hear is you laughing! What's so funny!

_29. Your baby photos! Why do you even have these?_

30. …

_31. HAHAHA_

32. …

_33. HaHaHa_

34. …

_35. Oh look! You in the bathtub!_

36. IF THEY MAGICALLY APPEAR ON THE INTERNET I SWEAR TO GOD YOU WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO SLEEP AGAIN!

_37. Urm Dan?_

38. WHAT!

_39. Re-read that last threat…_

40. Holy shit! You are not supposed to be thinking things like that Phil!

_41. What can I say? I've learned from the best._

42. Fuck you.

_43. Not the smartest thing you could have said in a situation like this Dan…_

44. Would you stop making it sound like we're fucking?!

_45. I'm not!_

46. You are! What if somebody finds this?!

**47. Urm guys, I don't want to be rude or anything, but you should really stop talking about your sex life over a piece of paper that Chris and I are quite capable of reading…**

48. PJ!

_49. PJ!_

_**50. Oh fuck! Are Dan and Phil bumming behind our backs?! **_

_51. CHRIS!_

52. CHRIS!

_**53. What? I'm just asking!**_

**54. Judging by this you two do sound like an old married couple…**

55. …

56. ...

57. …

58. …

59. …

_60. Urm… Dan?_

61. Get them out of this flat before I shit a brick and toss it at them.

_**62. Looks like we hit the target right on the mark! Let's get out of here Peej…**_

**63. I believe our work is done, SEEYAA!**

_64. They were joking…_

65. No they weren't…

_66. How d'you know?_

67. Because we do sound like an old married couple on here…

_68. So?_

69. LOL 69!

70. Okay, back to reality now.

71. Name some things that couples do.

_72. Why?_

73. Just do it!

_74. Dan, are you oka-_

75. DO IT!

_76. Okay fine, no need to yell!_

_77. They give each other pet names…_

_78. They cuddle…_

_79. They cook dinner for each other…_

_80. They go out and do things together…_

_81. What is all this about Dan?_

82. Okay My Precious Snowflake, I feel like sitting on your lap again while watching another film… But wait, I need to cook that stir fry we were going to have! Oh and let's not forget we have a load more things we need to do like the radio show and let's not forget all the things we have done like go to Jamaica together and go out on countless adventures which lead to nothing but too many inside jokes… Getting to hint yet?

83. Phil?

84. PHIL?

_85. What..?_

86. Are you okay? You sort of ran out of the room and haven't come out again for 5 hours now… The only reason I'm talking to you is because of this fucking piece of paper being able to slide under the door!

_87. Why?_

88. Why what?

_89. Why did you do that?_

90. I'm sorry okay; it was a rush of adrenaline!

_91. But…_

92. Looks like you enjoyed it ;)

_93. Shut up!_

94. Haha, Phil enjoyed kissing Dan!

_95. DON'T WRITE THAT ON HERE!_

96. Oh calm your tits, so what are we now to each other?

_**97. I'm guessing boyfriends? My and Peej are totally cool with it btw! We always knew it would happen eventually ;) Plus Dan… What the fuck is precious snowflake?**_

_98. CHRIS!_

99. CHRIS!

**100. We really shouldn't have stolen the list…**

_**101. It was their fault for just leaving it for the taking!**_

**102. I still feel sort of bad…**

_**103. Why? We'll give it back.**_

**104. When?**

_**105. When we next see them, calm down about it, you're like hyperventilating!**_

**106. YOU DIDN'T NEED TO KISS ME BECAUSE OF IT!**

_**107. Well I figured Dan got with Phil… So why not us?:**_)

**108. We are never giving this back to them.**

109. This is the most awkward piece of paper in existence.

_110. No kidding… Remember when this started out as a list of rules for the flat?_

111. Let's be honest here Phil, it was never really going to be a load of rules…

_112. Knowing us it probably would have ended up being a plan for world domination or something equally as weird…_

113. Obviously, you just fell asleep leaning on my chest, you do not understand the overwhelming adorableness that is currently filling this room!

_114. You sound like a Phangirl…_

115. I was all hyped up from coffee! Shut up and go to sleep! It's like 3 in the morning!

_116. Like that's ever stopped you before!_

117. Me, yes. You, no. Now go to bed you just yawned like 5 times in a row, you're obviously tired!

118. I never realised your mouth was so big!

119. That sounded so inevitably wrong I feel like I should cross it out!

_120. Don't! It will make to paper look messy!_

121. Fiiinnneee! Night Philly!

_122. Night Dan, I love you. X_

123. I love you too. X

_**124. Now, now this is the most awkward piece of paper in existence.**_

**125. This paper probably didn't even want to be awkward! It probably wanted to be used for a shopping list or a child's drawing but alas, it was not meant to be. For on that fateful Tuesday when Dan picked up that pad of paper and wrote the number one this paper knew it was destined for a life of misery and awkwardness. Don't worry paper; you will get the break you deserve… One day.**

_**126. Trust you to make a fanfiction about a piece of paper.**_

127. GUYS!


	2. A new flatmate

"Your flatmate will be here soon, I would start unpacking if I were you before he takes all the good spots." The landlord, Oliver, grinned a big, toothy grin before turning on his heel and walking off down the corridor, leaving Dan with two giant boxes in his arms and another truck full outside the block of flats.  
"Thanks." Dan mumbled under his breath, wondering how on earth he was going to be able to unpack everything.  
"Oh, I almost forgot! Here." A key landed on the floor beside Dan's feet, most likely to open the door he thinks before placing the boxes carefully on the ground and picking the perfectly carved piece of metal up, sliding it into the lock.

The flat was spacious, with a huge glass door on one side of the room, which gave the entire place a very airy and light feeling. He buzzed the moving guys up and the next 2 hours were spent moving sofas, the bed, the fridge, tables and chairs around until Dan decided they looked all right while the rest of the boxes were scattered around aimlessly. He had been told that his new flatmate didn't have any furniture so he was the one who had to supply all the basic needs except for the bed.  
Dan had literally just sat down on the sofa when there was a knock at the door, he sighed and stood up again, walking clumsily on his feet which hadn't had a rest for most of the day. Before he could reach it however it swung open and there stood Oliver, his big, toothy grin still on show.  
"You move really slowly!" He commented before striding into the room.  
"Great, so what are you doing here?" Dan asked irritably.  
"Your new flatmate has just arrived, he's just outside. Clumsy one though, he's just dropped three boxes of things down the stairs." Oliver chuckled before adding, "A bit childish as well if you know what I mean, he literally has 5 boxes of cuddly toys in the moving van. I'm surprised he was even allowed to move out as it was, he's like a giant kid!" Dan laughed while thinking that maybe having a flatmate wouldn't be as hard as he initially thought. Suddenly, there was a yelp coming from outside the door followed by the sound of several boxes being dropped.  
"That must be him now! Like I said, he's extremely clumsy." Oliver said while gesturing to a giant Totoro that had just rolled through the doorframe, a jet black head of hair followed closely behind. The new flatmate stood up with both his arms full of teddies which blocked his face from Dan's view.  
"Hello." The voice was muffled but Dan could still make out that it was quite deep, yet able to reach quite high pitches considering the yelp from earlier. But there was something bugging him, the checked shirt, black skinny jeans and odd socks reminded him of someone, someone he had known a long time ago, 5 years to be precise. He had known this someone very well, perhaps a little too well and that was what made the goodbye so difficult, but the person standing in front of him today wasn't that someone. It couldn't be, they had gone their separate ways and were never looking back. That's what they had agreed all those years ago.  
"Dan this is Phil Lester, Phil this is Dan Howell… Have fun." The words hit Dan like a tonne of bricks. He didn't notice Oliver happily trotting out the room, nor did he notice him walking back in two minutes later with a few boxes and the key. He didn't notice Phil dropping his teddies again and staring at him in shock, he didn't notice anything except the words that still hung in the air like a foul odour. They rung in his ears and bounced around his head, bringing up old memories, both happy and sad, that had been tucked away in a chest in the corner of his brain. He had locked that chest three times and thrown away the key, but the memories had insisted on breaking free so Dan had pushed it to the darkest, dustiest part of his mind and piled more things on top of it, preventing its escape. But now these memories came bursting through and filled Dan with so many feelings that he felt like he was going to collapse. But it was Phil's voice that eventually brought him back from his mind.  
"-ou okay Dan?" He blinked a couple of times, his eyes growing accustomed to his surroundings once again. Phil's face was closer than when he had left it, his icy blue eyes filled with worry and concern, behind him 3 or 4 moving guys were bringing in box after box but Dan didn't notice this. His mind was formulating a plan on how they could work this out. One of them couldn't move out yet, they had to give a 6 month notice before anything like that could happen. He eventually realised they were stuck in this situation for a while and began to come to terms with everything. After a full 5 minutes of staring at each other Dan's mind finally came up with something.  
He walked past Phil and closed the door where the moving guys hadn't before turning back around and walking straight towards Phil, his hand outstretched.  
"So, Philip Lester was it? It's nice to meet you, and you seem pretty cool judging by all the Pikachu's and Totoro's that are currently everywhere. Do you want some coffee?" Phil was taken aback by this but shook Dan's hand anyway.  
"Urm, it's Phil actually Dan… And yeah I'll have some coffee." Replied Phil before perching on the sofa carefully, as if afraid that Dan would yell at him.  
"3 sugars," They both said at the exact same time, turning their head to meet each other's eyes. They stared for a while after that, Phil wondering how Dan had remember that small detail about him and Dan wondering how Phil could think he would forget. Again, memory upon memory flooded Dan's brain and he had to look away eventually, the tension could have been cut with a knife and served on a plate.  
He rummaged through a box marked 'Kitchen shit' before eventually finding the only two mugs that hadn't smashed in the five years of having them.  
It was Dan's usual multi-coloured one and the mug that Phil never came back for but Dan never had the heart to throw away. It had an assortment of animals on it with the word Phil on one side, Dan smiled when he remembered the day that he and Phil had found that mug in a pound store, and he had got so excited that it had his name on it that he almost broke it. Unconsciously, Dan began to make the coffee while his mind threw memory after memory at his eyes, forcing them to see the tongue poking out of Phil's mouth and the glasses that Phil wears every morning.  
Dan shook his head and exited the kitchen, placing the first mug on the coffee table and keeping his fingers wrapped around his own. Phil eyed the mug suspiciously but said nothing.  
"So, do you have a job Phil?" Dan eventually broke the silence, causing Phil to jump from the sudden sound.  
"Ur, yeah I do actually. I work for the BBC." He wouldn't meet Dan's eyes as he said this remembering that once they had quit the radio show they began working in different parts of the BBC, never once crossing paths again.  
"Oh really, so do I. We must have different working hours." Replied Dan shortly, taking a small sip from his drink.  
"Yes we must." The conversation ended there and an awkward silence replaced it. Dan placed his drink down on the coffee table, the thud of wood against china echoed throughout the flat. It suddenly felt extremely empty and big. Dan was so lost in thought that what happened next was not expected.  
A Totoro flew across the room and hit Dan square in the face, falling onto the floor but not before another one went soaring threw the air and hit his arm. He looked up to see Phil grinning from ear to ear and launching teddy after teddy at his body. Dan eventually caught up to the situation and started tossing them back, missing mostly but occasionally landing an extremely good shot.  
They began tearing around the house, dodging attacks and aiming new ones. In and out of rooms they went, laughing and smiling so much their faces hurt. Phil took a running leap and landed on Dan who toppled over onto the carpet where they both lay, laughing and panting, entirely out of breath.  
Once they had calmed down they moved towards the sofa where they sat, Phil leaning against Dan's shoulder.  
"What happened to us?" It came as a barely audible whisper but held so many meanings; luckily Dan knew what Phil meant.  
"I was a dick. I'm sorry." It was another whisper; the reply came in the form of a tight hug. "Thanks." Was all Dan could reply with before falling asleep in Phil's arms, while Phil fell asleep in his.


	3. 2022

The year is 2022.

The date is June 30th.

Today is the day.

The day of the wedding.

"Dan? Come on, you're going to be late!" I turn and look at Phis. When Chris and Pj decided they wanted to be closer together they morphed themselves into one. We call them 'Phis'.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm here now!"

"Skinny jeans, really Dan?"

"Well my trousers were too small and I didn't have time to look for a new pair! Now come on!" We rush outside and into the waiting taxi. I sigh with relief in the knowledge that this is actually happening.

* * *

We decided against a church as neither of us are religious, we went with the Manchester eye instead as this was where we first met and had our first kiss. It's significant.

I get out the taxi and wait while Phis pays the driver. We then begin to walk towards the small area set up for the wedding. All our friends are there, Carrie and Alex with their two kids, both our sets of parents and other assorted family members, Alfie and Zoe, Jim and Tanya, Troye and his boyfriend, random fans who managed to sneak in, everyone.

I gulp and begin to walk down the isle, the music ringing in my ears. I count the steps, each one is another second of my life that I will remember forever. I move closer and closer to the end of the isle, I begin to sweat. What if something goes wrong? I push the thought to the back of my mind and focus on the fact that today in a few mere minutes I will be marrying the love of my life.

I reach them and clasp our hands together, looking towards the priest.

* * *

"-Do you, Daniel James Howell, take thee, Philip Michael Lester, to be your lawfully wedded husband?" I look into Phil's eyes and smile.

"I do."

"And do you, Philip Michael Lester, take thee, Daniel James Howell, to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"I now pronounce you bonded for life, you may kiss." I lean forward and gently press my lips against his. This is the beginning of the rest of my life.


End file.
